Farming Guide
This guide contains info about low to high-level farming for vanilla nostalgia servers. The server nor the patch level should matter for these methods, and hopefully this will eventually turn into a more serious guide. Using "Bank" Characters A smart way to save gold and have a high amount of storage for a low cost, is to use "Bank Characters". You can have a single bank character, or as many as your account allows. Transfer items and materials to them by mail from your main character for storage. Outside the Gates of your Faction's Primary City You can start by stacking 6-slot bags with Chunk of Boar Meat. You can likely sell these in the Auction House for around per stack. If you have 6-slot bags, change them to 8-slot bags the first chance you get. You may even want to consider buying some from the auction house, but not for more than each. Keep farming for around 16 hours. On some servers, you may want to toss the meat in the auction house separately to avoid the fee. There may be no fee at 4 stacks of 4 pieces (you can verify this yourself). Don't price the stacks of meat too high, only per stack. Do the same for the other items you find, except grey-colored items like tusks. These are useless, so sell them to a vendor. Repeat the process for hours, not days. There will be more farming opportunities later on. At the same time you are gathering the meat, make use of your Professions. Gather ore if you have the mining profession, herbs if you haeve the herbalism profession, or skin the animal carcasses if you have the Skinning profession. You can use a mod such as "cartographer" to save the location of Ore and Herbs and revisit them for materials. Kill any hostile humanoids you encounter, as they drop Linen Cloth. It may be useful if you take the time to keep data about prices which items are selling for in the auction house and how many times per day you found them. You can use a simple text file or word document. Crossroads - The Barrens ( ) If you are playing as a Horde character, the area around Crossroads in The Barrens is a useful place to farm. However, be careful, there are level 12-16 or even level 19 mobs who stay in packs. Avoid them! Stick to the mobs under the trees and farm Small Furry Paws, they are used in crafting and can sell for nearly apiece. If you are playing as a mage, you may be able to lure groups of mobs when you get more powerful and kill them all quickly with Area of Effect spells. This will allow you to farm items at a much quicker rate. Fishing When you are no longer getting experience in your area, start Fishing. You are on the lookout for Deviate Fish. They are gold in colour and a stack of 20 can sell for around Category:Profession